The present disclosure relates to an automotive sealing member arranged at an opening of an automobile to be covered or uncovered with a door of the automobile, particularly to a structure to be attached to a flange formed at the perimeter of the opening.
A body of an automobile generally has an opening through which a passenger gets in and out of the automobile. The opening is covered or uncovered with a door. A flange comprised of an outer panel and an inner panel joined and bonded together is provided along the perimeter of the opening of the body. A sealing member called a weather strip is attached to the flange. When the weather strip makes contact with the perimeter of the closed door, a gap between the perimeter of the door and the perimeter of the opening is sealed (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-6858).
According to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-6858, the weather strip includes a mount base in which a core having a substantially U-shaped cross section is embedded, and a hollow sealing portion integrated with an outer side of the mount base facing the outside of a cabin. The mount base includes an outer wall facing the outside of the cabin, an inner wall facing the inside of the cabin, and a bottom wall connecting these walls. The inner wall is provided with a seal lip extending toward the outer wall. When the mount base is attached to the flange of the body, the seal lip of the inner wall makes contact with the flange to sandwich the flange between the seal lip and an inner face of the outer wall. The mount base further includes a sponge seal which is made of an elastic material and comes into contact with a tip end of the flange. The sponge seal is provided at the corner formed by the outer wall and the bottom wall.